


Shopping for Toys

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I don’t think we need that, there’s nothing about you that needs to be enhanced."





	Shopping for Toys

**Author's Note:**

> for day nineteen of kinktober. I decided to write for toys.

“Ready to go in?”

Alec looked up at the sign on the building for a long moment before taking Magnus’ hands and being led inside. The girl behind the counter looked up as they walked in and smiled. “Magnus! I haven’t seen you in here for quite some time.”

Magnus laughed and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist. “Well, I found someone to fulfill me better than any toy can,” He replied, pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. Alec blushed slightly and looked down at the ground making Magnus chuckle a bit. “And we’ve decided to spice things up in the bedroom, didn’t we darling?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah, with more than just flavored lube.”

The woman laughed. “Well, enjoy your browsing. Feel free to ask any questions. There’s a discount on select couple’s toys this week.”

“We’ll be sure to check them out,” Magnus said, pulling Alec further into the store. “Thanks, Amy.” He turned towards Alec as he grabbed a hand basket and started down the lube section. “Anything you want, okay?”

“Anything?” 

Magnus nodded, grabbing a bottle off the shelf and tossing it in the basket, only to take it out two seconds later and replacing it with a different one. “Hm, extra pleasure. I think we’ll try this one.”

Alec just laughed and shook his head, grabbing a coffee flavored lube off the shelf and placing it in the basket. They made their way to a different section and Alec plucked something off the shelf. “Vibrating enhancer sleeve?”

“I don’t think we need that, there’s nothing about you that needs to be enhanced,” Magnus said, winking at him and making Alec laugh. Alec set it back on the shelf and continued to browse. “Ooh!”

“What?”

Magnus held up a box and Alec laughed when he read ‘Clone a Willy’ on the side. Magnus smiled. “Now I can have a copy of your penis on those nights you spend at the institute and I’m super horny.”

“Or a copy of yours on the nights when you’re busy.”

“Should we get it?”

Alec took the box and put it back on the shelf before whispering in Magnus’ ear, “If I’m gonna get fucked by your penis, I prefer the real thing.” He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. 

Magnus turned and kissed his lips, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck to hold him there. “Mm, I can’t wait for us to get home,” Magnus said, kissing him again. “I love you.”

Alec smiled. “I love you too.”

They continued to walk around, Magnus tossing a couple of prostate toys into the basket as well as some batteries before they made it over to the game section. “Oh, this looks like fun.”

“Sex card game?”

Magnus nodded and turned it around to read the back. “Each card has a different position on it.”

“Looks more for straight couples.”

“I’m sure we could figure something-Oh, yeah, you’re right,” Magnus said, setting the cards back down. “It shows a card for ‘woman on top’, then again, we can just take that card out.” He then plucked a set of dice off the shelf. “This we could use though.”

Alec grabbed a book off the shelf. “‘A Month of Sex’ this could be fun. I know we don’t ever have a whole month to sleep in the same bed together, but could be fun.”

Magnus nodded. “Or at least give us ideas for when we’re in the mood.”

They grabbed a couple of different dildos and vibrators before finally making their way towards the counter. As they were being rung up, Alec could feel Magnus’ hand on his back, slowly wandering down. Alec gently shook it off. “Can’t wait till we get home, can you?”

“Can you blame me?” Magnus asked, smiling up at Alec. He gave Alec a kiss before paying for the items. “Come on, let’s get home and start trying stuff out.”


End file.
